Pasos hacia la locura
by S3B2S
Summary: Como el título lo dice. Esta vez les muestro mi versión de como nacío cierto personaje de MLP:FiM


Saludos lectores de Fic's hoy les vengo a presentar un fic (valgame la reundancia) que se me ocurrio despues de leer 'caos' de uno de mis escritores de fic's preferidos 'Kolbjorn'. Esta genial esa historia.

Lo hice estilo...como se dice ah si...ONE SHOT.

Y ya sin nada mas que decir...QUE COMIENCE LA HISTORIA...

* * *

**PASOS HÁCIA LA LOCURA.  
**

**Siglos antes de Equestria. Años antes de Discord. Mas bien tres meses antes de su primera aparción.  
**

**Primer** **día**. Te despiertas en a la media noche. Tuviste un mal sueño. Algo muy extraño ya que normalmente tienes sueños acerca de dulces y cosas por el estilo. No le prestas atención y te vuelves a dormir. Pero una pequeña duda aparece en ti.

**Segundo** **día**. Tuviste otra pesadilla. Esta vez soñaste que algo te perseguía. Esta vez no te sientes con ganas para volver a dormir. Así que simplemente te quedas acostado en tu cama pensando en lo que pudo provocar este cambio en tus sueños.

**Primera** **semana**. No has dormido bien durante una semana completa. Los ponis con los que normalmente paseas y trabajas te preguntan que te sucede. Tú decides no contestarles. Sientes vergüenza en contarles que sueñas con que algo te persigue.

**Segunda** **semana**. Sientes que ese desgaste físico se vuelve un poco psicológico. Esas pesadillas se vuelven cada vez más largas y te despiertas cada vez más cansado y asustado. Te aterra, pero, la duda de lo que sea que te persigue de alguna manera, evita que pidas ayuda.

**Tercera** **semana**. Casi llegas al mes de esta **'**sensación**'** psicológica que te atormenta. Tus amigos se preocupan cada vez más por ti y te ofrecen su ayuda tú la niegas cortésmente y te alejas de ellos tratando de mantener un poco de orgullo ante tu decadente situación.

**Primer** **mes**. Empiezas a oír voces en tus sueños. Dicen cosas como **"**mátalos, ellos no son tus verdaderos amigos, NOSOTROS somos tus verdaderos amigos, así que HAZLO**"**. Eso provoca que te aterres demasiado y que no duermas muy a menudo.

**Sexta** **semana**. Empiezas a sentirte cada vez más distante del mundo real. Tus amigos deciden llevarte al psicólogo por la fuerza. El psicólogo te dice **"**demencia**"** y prescribe unos calmantes para **'**eliminar**'** el **'**problema**'**. _Idiota_. No sabe lo que se avecina en tu vida…quiero decir tu futura vida.

**Segundo** **mes**. Hace semanas que veías sombras sin cuerpos a los que seguir, pero, creías que solo era producto de tu mente cansada por no dormir este último par de meses. Dejas de sentir que las cosas que te dicen no son diferentes a las que oyes en tu cabeza. Te vuelves cada vez mas retraído de tu vida social. Sientes que es estúpido salir de tu casa pero aun así lo haces porque necesitas dinero para poder pagar tu hipoteca y tus alimentos. _Por ahora_.

**Novena** **semana**. Cada vez sales menos de tu hogar. Piensas que todos planean algo contra ti. Ahora, empiezas a ver cosas amorfas que se pasean en todos lados de tu hogar. Te atrincheras en tu cuarto para que no te hagan nada. _**Ja** si supieras que ya has perdido te dejarías atrapar._

**Tercer** **mes**. Tienes mucha hambre, y comer partes de tu cama ya no te satisface como antes. Extrañas todas esas cosas que hacías antes de que ocurriera toda esta locura. _Descuida cuando termine tu iniciación podrás disfrutar de nuevo ese tipo de cosas y más._

**Nonagésimo-segundo** **día**. Finalmente te das cuenta que todo está perdido. _Genial, estas preparando la cuerda de tu destino. Oh no esos idiotas de tus amigos intentan entrar en tu casa. No dejes que te atrapen y te alejen de tu futura vida…mátalos._

**Nonagésimo-tercer día**. _Qué bien ahora que terminaste con esos idiotas y los enterraste en tu sótano podrás continuar con tu misión…mi…digo nuestro plan de mostrarles a todos los ponis esta realidad…la verdadera realidad._

**Nonagésimo-tercer día (noche)**. _Bien, todo está preparado para el ritual. Bien, preparaste la cuerda. Prepárate para dejar tu antiguo cuerpo de poni y obtener uno nuevo uno hecho de muchos otros animales. Y de ahora en adelante tu nuevo nombre será…**DISCORD**…dios del **caos**. Hijo de la LOCURA  
_

_Saludos hijo del caos yo soy tu padre **el dios de la locura**._

_Y ahora con haber plantado mi semilla y haberla cuidado por tanto tiempo me retiro. Seguro te preguntaras donde? Pues es a uno de mis proyectos inconclusos…La Tierra._

**Epilogo.**

_Oh hijo mío. Hijo de la locura. Que te han hecho. Bueno solo han retrasado lo inevitable. El fin de su mundo. De hecho he encontrado a una nueva agente, comenzare con su conversión apenas terminemos esta plática. Por cierto el proyecto **'**Tierra**'** va de maravilla._

* * *

Y bien que les parecio. ¿Malo ó bueno? dejen un review para que sepa.

Bueno una explicación rapida de mi fic es que a Discord mas bien no nacio como un dios del caos... si no que mas bien fue absorbido por algo mayor que el caos...LA LOCURA.

Y un saludo a Kolbjorn si es que alguna vez lee este fic...Me encantan todas tus historias y como las narras.

ADIOS :-) y buenas diastardesnoches "como Arale XD"


End file.
